


The Basics

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gruvia
Kudos: 28





	The Basics

Gray took Juvia's hand- a bold move for the ice mage, seeing as that he didn't even look around to see who might be watching and judging inside the guild. All that mattered right now was his friend Juvia who was sighing and frowning. Yes, Juvia was his friend - and something more. He could admit that.

"What is Gray-sama doing?" Juvia tried to pull her hand back but Gray wasn't having any of that. She gave up and did her best to quell the excitement that Gray holding her hand engendered. "Juvia feels, I mean, I'm fine."

"That's how I know you're not okay." Gray refused to let go, going so far as to hold tighter. "Don't try to change yourself for me or anyone." He grinned. "You know I'm here for you. So," He leaned closer and his roguish smile morphed into one of carnal intent, "tell me what has got you feeling down."

"Gray will laugh or think Juvia is being foolish."

"Won't happen." Gray shook his head and looked Juvia dead in the eyes. "Your feelings are important to me, as significant as anything else in my life. So, tell me what's on your mind."

"Gray-sama must promise to not laugh." Juvia let a long breath escape from her pink lips. "Juvia knows she is being silly, but she knows herself well."

"Tell me."

“I should be happy they’re gone but I’m not, they’re gone and I miss them so much.”

"And now I know you're serious." Gray couldn't help himself, he looked over his shoulder - as if his guild mates were listening in on his personal conversation on purpose. "Are you talking about the issue I think you're talking about?"

"Yes." Juvia couldn't help herself. She tugged at her high neckline and somehow simultaneously managed to look both ashamed and extremely sexy. "Juvia - that is, I am missing the love marks you gave me." Two heavy breaths and Juvia continued, "The bruises on my upper thighs are gone and I am bereft."

Gray about swallowed his tongue. He'd been there every step of the way with Juvia that night he'd cast caution to the winds - he'd touched, stroked and nipped her flesh every-damn-place. It had actually been a mutual marks-fest.

"Juvia knows Gray is not ready to say or do anything, so she is glad there is no proof." Juvia laced her fingers together and set her hands in her lap. "Gray-sama must be free to make up his mind without coercion."

"Shit." Gray gulped and blanched. His uncensored outburst had Juvia so damn close to tears - he could almost taste the salt in the air. "No. That's not what I meant to say." He shook his head. "Juvia," he trailed one finger down her cheek as he made his appeal, "you have to know I've already given you my answer." The sudden look of shock and dismay on Juvia's face made Gray want to start over. But that wasn't possible - he'd have to fix this situation right now without a 'do-over.'

"Juvia does not need pity, she always knew Gray would prefer to be just friends."

"You're not listening." Gray frowned. "What kind of terrible guys have you been dating before to make you think us getting closer physically means it's over?"

"I'm sorry if Juvia has disappointed you."

Gray felt like he'd been punched in the gut - puking in response to Juvia's words would not be overreacting. Nope.

"Hey." Gray grabbed Juvia's hands and looked her in the eyes. "I want to be your boyfriend. That's my answer from before - you and me, that's what I want. I want us and that's all I know."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Gray smiled, wider and more brilliantly than he ever had before. "Okay." He licked his lips. "So, let's seal this deal."

Gray and Juvia ignored the whole guild - leaned close to one another and kissed. Some things were best completed by the basics; and it didn't get more basic than Juvia and Gray loving each other.


End file.
